Candy Problems
by patchpelt
Summary: L is running low on suger, misa found a map, to candy mountain! so read as L Misa and Light go on an adventure to Candy mountain, Warning may contain: Lights long thought process,Misa's clingyness to Light and L's obsession with suger.


L stared at Misa who was talking about...something, which L wasn't really paying attention to. I know you're all going le gaspers! L is a detective he should always be paying attention, while great detective he may be L has one great flaw. Okay so it would be more accurate to say that he was staring at the cake on the table in front of Misa. But to Misa it looked like L was looking at her and drooling.

This caused Misa to glare at L and she exclaimed "you should know by now that Misa's heart belongs to Light and no one else". Misa's words snapped L out of his cake educed trance and he said "good for you?"

Light who was sitting beside Misa flinched as Misa hugged him but he managed to retain his poker face as he thought 'with Misa's sudden displays of affection, i have to be careful how i react, if i push her away, it may make me seem like a cold person. This may lead to him to think that i am kira. If I hug her back, it may look like I'm being over the top, which may lead him to think that i am acting and then he will begin to question if all of my other actions are indeed lie's as well , which will leave him thinking that i am kira, If i don't react at all, then he will think that I'm over evaluating the situation which will make it look like i have something to hide, which will lead him to the conclusion that i am Kira .Very clever L but you won't see me slip up so easily, Ill just play it cool and calm and tell her to let go of me'.

At this Light smirked which earned confused looks from both L and Misa and Light said with a smile "Misa can you let go of me". Misa let go of Light and when she looked at the table she noticed that the cake that was previously in front of her was gone. She was about to question the sudden disappearance of her piece of cake when she looked across at L to see that he was now sporting a poker face which didn't help the fact that he had cake crumbs all around his mouth.

Frowning at the sudden loss of cake, not that she was going to eat the cake anyway since, you know watching weight and stuff. But a loss is a loss, so when she turned to Light for moral support she saw that he was checking out himself in the reflection of a handheld mirror.

L looked at Light and Misa curiously as he saw that while Light was looking at his own reflection, Misa was staring at Light with a dreamy look in her eyes, L's eye began to twitch, no Light not because he's jealous that he isn't you. And no he's not surprised that Light was looking at himself in the mirror with the very same expression that teenage girls use when they look at their favourite celebrities. His eye was twitching because his sugar levels were dropping, he needed something sweet to eat and fast!

What do you mean he just ate a piece of cake? That was about two minutes ago, so it doesn't count.

L started chewing on his thumb. It didn't taste sweet at all, not yet noticing L's troubles Misa who was still looking at Light said "hey Light guess what, I found a map!" This grabbed Lights attention and looking away from the mirror he asked "a map, to where?" Misa giggled and she replied "to candy mountain of course".

This sentence got L's full attention and he said "Candy Mountain? I've never heard of such a place!" Misa looked over at L and she said "well yeah not many people know, like i said I found the map, so Light do you want to come and look for it with me?"

Light since he didn't have anything better to do said "sure I don't see why not". Misa hastily stood up and she said with a smile "Let's get going then!" L and Light also stood up and they followed Misa out of the cafe.

What they saw when they left the cafe shocked both L and Light, L murmured "this is improbable..." Light scratched his head in confusion and he asked "err Misa where are we?" Misa smiled and she replied "in a forest silly".

They looked around and sure enough they were in a forest. But they were sure that they weren't in a forest before coming into the cafe... L and Light turned around to see that the cafe wasn't there anymore. L looked back at Misa who was now looking at a map and he asked her "so, where does this map tell us to go?" Misa pointed at a path though the forest and she said "that way".

L taking the initiative decided to walk ahead, on the path though the forest, with Light and Misa following close behind of course , after a while of walking Light was starting to look nervous and he thought 'is there really a candy mountain? Pfft don't be silly such a thing shouldn't exist, it would be a nightmare to maintain not to mention impractical, so it must be an elaborate scheme of L's to get me to admit to being Kira! Once again very clever L but I shall not slip up so easily, so I'll play along for now'.

L stopped walking suddenly and stared in shock at what he just saw. When Misa rushed forward and seeing L's questioning gaze she said "what, he's going to lead the way to candy mountain!"


End file.
